We've Got Tonigth
by eveen
Summary: que es es lo que pasa despues de "i do" pasen y leean les encantara...es mi primenar fic, espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

NINGUN PERSONAJE DE GLEE ME PERTENESE YA QUE SON CREACIONES DEL SR. RYAN M.

Esta historia comienza desde I do, cada capitulo se refiere a una canción, obviamente es quinntana. Si alguien desea darme una sugerencia, critica o algo con mucho gusto la aceptare :D.

Espero que la disfruten y gracias por leer.

SLEEPING WHIT A BROKEN HEART. (Alicia keys song….cantada de Quinn para Santana)

Mientras mi cuerpo se relajaba bajo la tibia agua de la tina, mi mente viajaba a lo que había sucedido apenas un par de horas antes, no sabía cómo explicar lo que había pasado entre Santana y yo, lo único o más bien la única palabra para describirlo era... Magnifico... recorro con mi dedo índice esos lugares en donde sus labios se posaron y me quedo recorriendo una y otra vez la marca de sus perfectos dientes que se encuentra en la parte superior de mi pecho, una sonrisa se forma en mis labios y es inevitable no morderme el labio.

-quinn!, estas bien cariño?- me sobresalto al escuchar a mi madre tocar la puerta

-estoy bien, en un momento salgo- le digo

Oigo sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo y vuelvo a relajar mi cuerpo dejándolo sumergir dentro del agua, unos momentos después salgo de mi baño y voy hacia mi cama en donde está mi teléfono iluminado.

"paso a recogerte a las 8 fabray, los chicos quieren ir a desayunar". S

Miro el reloj y las manecillas marcan cuarto para las 8.

- diablos santana- digo corriendo hacia mi closet y tomo lo primero que veo, unos shorts de mezclilla y una camisa de tirantes blanca, trato de arreglarme lo mejor que puedo y de repente escucho el motor del carro de Santana, miro por la ventana y observo como baja y se dirige a mi casa con ese caminar tan sensual e incitante. ALTO. Acabo de decir sensual e incitante?, río meneando la cabeza negativamente ante mi pensamiento y camino hacia mi espejo para ver cómo me veo.

-perfecta- digo después de observarme y asegurarme que estoy lista, tomo mi bolso y mi celular y me dirijo hacia la planta baja de mi casa, con forme voy bajando escucho la amena platica que tienen mi madre y santana, pero cuando estoy a su alcance visual deja de hablar para mirarme de arriba hacia abajo y segundos después agacha la mirada apenada, yo sonrió satisfecha y camino frente hacia ella.

-estoy lista- le digo mirándola a los ojos

-creí que nunca bajarías- me dice volviendo a su pose egocéntrica.  
-y?... Nos vamos ya?-

-claro- me dice tomando su bolso del sillón- fue agradable volver a verla señora fabray- dice cortésmente

-el gusto fue mío Santana, salúdame a tus padres- dice mi madre siguiéndonos hasta la puerta

-seguro- le respondió Santana con una sonrisa encantadora

-quinn, recuerda que tu vuelo es a las 5, no llegues tarde-

-no lo haré mama- le digo despidiéndome con un beso de ella, tomo de la mano a Santana y caminamos hacia su hermoso camaro ss rojo, ella me suelta y me abre la puerta- que amable-le digo con una sonrisa traviesa en mis labios

-ni lo menciones fabray- dice con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-mmm, acaso Santana López esta sonrojada?

-pfff, si claro, quizás en tus sueños- dice cerrando la puerta.

Santana se sienta del lado del conductor y lo primero que hace es  
Poner el radio.

- acaso era necesario que nos reuniéramos tan temprano con ellos?- le digo mirándola y cruzando las piernas- quiero decir, pudimos haber ido a desayunar mas tarde tu y yo.

Ella me mira sonriendo y esta vez soy yo la que me sonrojo levemente.

-no es que quiera estar a solas contigo lópez, es solo que no hemos dormido nada-le digo mirando hacia la ventana

- lo se- me dice bostezando- pero britt me llamo en la mañana y me dijo que frankenstein estaba deprimido.

-por?-

-al parecer reachel lo abandono en una habitación de hotel- me dijo con voz burlona.

Yo la volví a mirar sorprendidamente pero igualmente con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-vaya vaya, quien hubiese creído que reachel berry seria capaz de eso-

-aunque esta reachel me cae bien, me gusta mas la otra-

- supongo que es cierto que new york cambia a las personas-le digo y ella solo encoge los hombros- tu cambiaras?- le digo de repente

- bueno... Supongo que si en algo cambiàra, eso seria en ser una mujeriega- dice sonriendo traviesamente

Yo enarco mis cejas y por una extraña razón siento una sensación rara en mi interior. El resto del viaje nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta llegar a the lima bean.

Al entrar identificamos a todos en una de las mesas del rincón con finn en medio, el pobre se veía muy deprimido, puck nos saludo y nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos.

-buenos días chico- salude

-buenos días- se escucharon varias voces al unísono

-así que te botaron hudson?- fue lo primero que dijo Santana ganándose unas miradas de desaprobación de parte de nuestros amigos

-san...- le dije con reproche

-bien- dijo con desgano y sentándose al lado de mi con los brazos cruzados

-no entiendo porque se fue-dijo finn sin levantar la vista de su plato- ni si quiera me dejo una nota o me ha llamado-

- bueno, quizás por fin se dio cuenta que tu p…

-porque no me acompañas por algo de desayunar san?, muero de hambre- dije tomando su mano y jalándola antes que terminara lo que iba a decir.

Las dos chicas se alejaron y entonces quinn escucho la risa de la morena.

- acaso no puedes evitar el hacerlo sufrir mas?- dijo la rubia mirándola con una sonrisa

-me negaras que no es divertido?-

-dale un respiro-

-dos cappuccino con uno de azúcar-dijo Santana a la vendedora- entretenme con algo y tal vez lo haga- respondió la latina extendiéndole un bazo.

Las dos volvieron hacia la mesa y siguieron escuchando los lamentos de finn y las palabras de aliento de los chicos, de repente Santana soltó un suspiro de fastidio y miro a finn.

-mira finn si reachel se fue, es porque...-pero de repente se detuvo

-...porque?-

-p-porque...-tartamudeo la latina mirando a quinn quien seguía muy entretenida con su café.

-santana?...-insistió el castaño

-yo...olvide lo que tenía que decir-contesto Santana agachando la mirada por el sonrojo que estaba incrementando en su cara

-estas bien san?, te ves roja- dijo una inocente brittany

-estoy bien- fue la. Escueta respuesta de santana

Las pláticas y los lamentos siguieron, cuando de repente una Santana muy sorprendida se levantó de su asiento.

-sucede algo Santana?- dijo quinn con una disimulada sonrisa

-tengo que ir al baño- dijo rápidamente y salió como alma que se lleva el diablo

De lo que nadie se había percatado era que desde hace un buen rato una mano traviesa tocaba el muslo de la latina.

-que le sucede?, esta muy rara hoy- escucho la voz de kurt aun lado de ella.

-debe estar cansada, no dormimos en toda la noche y..

-no durmieron en toda la noche... Tu.. Y ella?-dijo el castaño suspicaz mente

-pues si... Bailamos, nos emborrachamos y..

-..yyy?-

-…y nada mas…sabes, iré a ver si necesita algo- dijo la rubia levantándose igual de rápido que su amiga.

Al entrar al baño no vio ni rastros de Santana, y entonces de un momento a otro se encontraba de frente al lavabo.

-no deberías hacer eso frente de ellos quinnie- dijo Santana quien estaba pegada a su espalda.

-dijiste que te entretuviera-

-y acaso es la única forma que pudiste encontrar?-dijo susurrándole en el oído

-acaso no te gusto?-respondió de una forma sensual

Santana la volteo y la tomo fuertemente de la cintura.

-sabes que dos pueden jugar este juego-dijo Santana rozando los labios de la rubia con sus labios

-quieres ser mi segunda de nuevo?-la reto quinn

-no me subestimes rubia-dijo la latina mordiendo el lóbulo de quinn y haciendo que esta se tensara-aparte... Creí que solo seria una vez-

-te estas hachando para atrás?-

Santana la miro analizándola unos minutos y entonces sonrió, y en menos de un segundo ya estaba besando salvajemente a la rubia frente a ella quien sin pensarlo dos veces le correspondió.

-sin celos ni sentimientos involucrados-dijo Santana para volver a besarla

-por supuesto-Dijo quinn tomándola de la nuca para volver a acercarla a ella

-Podemos salir con cualquiera y nada de prohibiciones-

-perfecto-

-es solo sexo-

-solo sexo-reitero quinn

Las dos se miraron y fue inevitable que una sonrisa apareciera en sus rostros.

Quinn la tomo del rostro para besarla pero antes que sus labios se rosaran, escucharon la puerta abrirse.

-Santana?-se escuchó la voz de britt

Las dos chica se separaron abruptamente.

-britt-dijo Santana tomando un poco de distancia de quinn.

-creí que el baño se las había tragado, llevan mas de 10 minutos aquí adentro... Oh acaso ustedes- dijo alternando su vista de la rubia a la morena , quinn y Santana se miraron nerviosas- estan haciendo una fiesta en el baño?-

-que?- dijo incrédula quinn

-si britt, así era... Pero ya termino, cierto fabray-

- así es-

- porque no me invitaron?-

- no queríamos interrumpirte con sam- respondió quinn

-a el también le gustan las fiestas-

-quizás en otra ocasión hagamos otra, ahora, podríamos salir ya del baño?-dijo santana tomando de la mano a quinn y saliendo de ahí dejando a una sorprendida brittany, ya que era la primera vez desde que conocía a santana que ella la trataba tan indiferente.

La rubia siguió los pasos de sus dos mejores amigas y al llegar a la mesa no pudo evitar el observarlas, las dos hablaban y reían normalmente brittany no era estúpida, algo había cambiado en la forma de mirarse, Santana aun sostenía la mano de quinn y la rubia al notar que las miraba soltó a santana lo mas disimulada que pudo.

-ya te dije que te ves hermosa?- dijo su Rubio novio en su oído

- si, cuando pasaste a recogerme-dijo britt sin hacerle mucho caso – y…cuando regresas a new York san?-

-el domingo-

-new york?, y louisville-pregunto quinn

-pues... Eso de ser una cheerio por siempre, no es lo mío en realidad-

-entonces, que harás?-

-pues sere una estrella por supuesto- fue lo único que dijo la latina con una brillante sonrisa

-vaya, y no pensabas decirme?-

-no lo creí importante-

-oye san, me preguntaba si.. Quizás este fin de semana...

-porque no vienes conmigo a yale?- dijo quinn interrumpiendo a brittany

-estas loca fabray?-

-oh vamos, quizás conozcas a chicas lindas, claro no encontraras a alguien mas hermosa que yo... Pero podrías intentarlo-

-pues...-

Santana miro a brittany y esta solo agacho la mirada.

-bien, entonces vamonos ya, tengo que poner mi maleta-

-buena decisión López-

Las dos se levantaron y comenzaron a despedirse de los chicos, cuando Santana se acercó a su mejor amiga esta no la miraba.

-britt?-

-estas enfadada?-

-...-  
-podrías decirme el porque?-

-te iras-

-tengo que..-

-no, se supone que te irías el domingo y tu... Te vas con quinn-

-oh, así que es eso-dijo la latina sonriéndole de esa forma tan única que tenía para ella-britt, no tengo nada que me retenga por el momento en Lima-

-estoy yo-dijo britt con una mirada dolida-

-lo se... Pero ahora tu y sam estan juntos todo el tiempo, no quiero hacer mal tercio me entiendes-

-en realidad yo quería que pasáramos este fin de semana juntas, ya sabes... Como en los viejos tiempos-dijo sonrojada la rubia

-britt...sabes que ya nunca será como en los viejos tiempos –

-pero porque?-

-creo que tu lo dejaste muy en claro la ultima vez que nos vimos...sabes lo que aun provocas en mi britt britt y el estar solas tu y yo...para mi seria un suicidio-dijo Santana tomando su mano dulcemente- solo...solo deja que este sentimiento pase ok, después de eso, prometo estar siempre junto a ti.

-pero san, quizás yo no quiero que...

-santana- llamo quinn

-tengo que irme, prometo que te llamare esta bien-dijo Santana dándole un dulce beso a brittany

-todos los días?-

Santana la miro e hizo un movimiento de aceptación con la cabeza.

-te quiero britt-la morena se separo de ella y camino hacia quinn quien la esperaba con una sonrisa.

Brittany dio un sonoro suspiro y de repente sintió los fuertes brasos de sam.

-te gustaría ir a mi casa?, mis papas no estan y llegaran muy noche- dijo el Rubio con una voz coqueta

-sabes sam, hoy no estoy de ánimos-dijo la rubia observando como Santana y quinn subían al carro de la latina

-que pasa?-

-yo...yo solo estoy cansada-trato de sonreirle la rubia.

-quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-si-

El camino hacia la casa de Santana era silencioso, ella estaba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos y estaba totalmente segura que era por britt.

-te sucede algo?- le pregunte sin dejar de verla

-a que te refieres?-

-estas muy pensativa-

-...no importa...no es nada-

-britt...-  
-...que tiene?- dijo aun sin mirarme

-bueno, solo te pondrías de esa forma por ella-

-lo haría también por ti-dijo mirándome

-mentira- volteé mi vista al frente

-quinn-  
-vamos san... Hace mucho deje de ser "tu chica" y pase a ser solo tu "otra mejor amiga"-

Santana miro a la rubia y noto como su semblante se tornaba entristecido, volteo la vista al frente y de nuevo a ella, vio como su puño estaba fuertemente apretado así que lentamente llevo su mano a la de quinn y la acaricio tiernamente.

-yo... Siento haberte hecho a un lado-dijo Santana quien mantenía la vista en el camino- en realidad he disfrutado cada momento que estamos pasando juntas y... Aunque nunca planee el acostarme contigo...yo... Debo decir que eso también lo disfrute-  
-en verdad?

-por supuesto... Es como revivir cuando éramos solo tu y yo y...

-no me refiero a eso...en verdad...¿Te gusto?-pregunte sintiendo como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo

-pues, si...aunque no he tenido muchas experiencias con chicas puedo decirte que... Eres una de las mejores-

-una de las mejores?- dije enarcando una ceja-mala respuesta santy... Sabes que yo no me conformo con ser de las mejores... Yo soy la mejor- le dije con una sonrisa coqueta.

Lo que falto de camino se paso en una platica muy amena, llegamos a su casa y directamente nos dirigimos a su cuartos, puso unas cuantas cosas y al bajar sus papas estaban entrando a la casa.

-quinn!?- dijo la mama de santana sorprendiéndome con un abrazo

-s-sra. López-

-que gusto volver a verte cariño, tiene años que no pisas esta casa, pensé que tu y Santana ya no eran mas amigas

- bueno, tuvimos unos problemas, pero nada que no podamos solucionar, cierto san?-

-cierto-  
-y tu a donde crees que vas jovencita?-

-pasare unos días con quinn-

-oh...ooooh- dijo con una mirada traviesa la madre de Santana

-no es lo que piensas mama-

-no, claro que no- le guiño un ojo su madre

-Maribel no molestes a Santana, podrías asustar a quinn y después ya no querrá nada con ella-

-papa- lo miro con reproche

-debo aceptar que es mas bonita que britt hija-

-debemos irnos, vamos quinn- dijo tomandola de la mano-

-mira amor se estan tomando de las manos-

-nuestros nietos serán hermosos- agrego el dr.López pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa

-ustedes son imposibles-soltó un bufido mi amiga latina-les hablare cuando llegue ok, los amo mucho- dijo dándoles un abrazo sin soltarme no un momento.

-cuidense mucho chicas-

Las dos subimos a su carro nuevamente y Ahora nos dirigíamos a mi casa por mi maleta.

-extrañaba a tus padres-confesé

-al parecer ellos te extrañaban tambien-

-te molesta que te hayan emparejado conmigo?

-que?, no, no es eso-me miro divertida-es solo que me sorprende que no hayas negado nada-

-bueno, tus reacciones son muy divertidas-

Ella solo me sonrió, una vez pasamos a mi casa nos dirigimos hacia el aeropuerto y justamente al llegar nuestro vuelo estaba siendo anunciado.

-cuidense mucho chicas-dijo mi madre abrazándonos-nunca ignores tus instintos ni tu corazón hija-dijo mi madre en mi oído cuando fue mi turno-no tengas miedo de nada

-mama- la mire extrañada

-ya es hora, recuerda que te amo quinnie

-yo tambien-

Santana y yo caminamos por el gran pasillo q nos llevaría al avion, y antes de salir gire a ver a mi madre quien me dio un saludo de despedida, el viaje fue muy tranquilo, Santana y yo pudimos recuperar unas horas de sueño y después de unas cuantas horas aterrizamos.

-ya era hora- me dijo sentándose junto a mi en el taxi con  
Los brazos cruzados- ese estúpido gordo era un maldito pervertido, no dejaba de verme los pechos-

- creo que nadie podría- dije mientras me ponía un poco de labial-

-eso reafirma mi homosexualidad- dijo mirando por la ventana

-...me alegra que ya no te de miedo el aceptarlo-

-si bueno, seré como la segunda ellen degenerest pero en hot

Yo reí y me acurruque en su hombro y porfin después de unos minutos  
Llegamos a mi imponente universidad.

-wow, es maravillosa-dijo Santana viendo a su alrededor

-lo se, vamos dejemos las cosas-

Las dos comenzamos a caminar y al llegar a mi habitación estaba vacias.

-mi compañera debió haber salido a cenar-

-espera, en donde dormiré yo?-

-...conmigo por supuesto- le dije sonriendo traviesamente y caminando hacia ella, al estar a unos centímetros la tome de la cintura y la acerque para besarla.

- quinn?- resonó en el cuarto y sentí como santana se alejaba de mi

-shay!-conteste cuando sentí el asfixiante abrazo de mi amiga y compañera de cuarto

-porque no me dijiste que regresabas hoy?, te extrañe tanto-

-solo me fui dos días-

-fueron una eternidad- me dijo sin soltarme

-ejem-se escucho un carraspeo, las dos giramos a ver a Santana Quien estaba recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-puedo ayudarte en algo?- dijo shay despectivamente

Santana me volteo a ver y note irritación en ella.

-si no te importa, creo que estas interrumpiendo algo muy importante-

-creo que no sabes con quien te estas metiendo imitación barata de nikita-

-debería saberlo?-

-oh claro que si...- veo como Santana da unos pasos hacia shay y entonces yo me

suelto de ella para ir hacia mi amiga.-sueltame- me dice

-calma santana, solo esta jugando contigo-

-santana?, ella es la famosa Santana López?- dice shay preguntándome a lo que yo solo acepto con la cabeza.- es mas hot en persona

- san, ella es shay mitchell... Shay, ella es san-

- encantada de conocerte Santana- mi amiga le extendió la mano

Santana la miro y se cruzo de brazos.

- crees que te daré la mano después de como te atreviste a hablarme-dijo Santana tomando su chaqueta- solo en tus sueños Lucy liu- y salió de la habitación

-...wow-dijo shay viendome con una sonrisa

-es una chica difícil-

-pues me gustan los retos-me dijo lanzándose a su cama

-iré por ella, quizás vayamos a cenar-le dije tomando una chamarra tambien-no me esperes despierta ok-

-y que tal si te acompaño-

-no es que no quiera, pero no sabes como es el tolerar a una Santana enojada-

-bien bien...-

Le di una ultima sonrisa y salí de mi habitación encontrando a Santana quien hablaba por teléfono un poco mas tranquila.

-...porque piensas que pasaría algo entre nosotras?...britt sabes que no... Yo se que no eres estúpida... Ella no es como tu... Y aparte... No me atrae de esa forma-

Y de repente cuando dijo eso un extraño vacío se formo en mi estomago y el enojo se hizo presente.

-hablamos después britt...si, yo tambien te quiero- colgó y cuando se giro me miro con una encantadora sonrisa que me hizo enojar mas, yo resople y camine pasando de ella.

-vas a venir o no?- le dije al verla parada y con cara de extrañeza

-estas bien?- pregunto alcanzandome pero yo no le respondí

Caminamos en silencio por un buen rato, íbamos cruzando por la biblioteca cuando de repente sentí su mano tomando fuertemente la mía.

-estas molesta fabray-

-eso no te importa-

-... Acaso fue por lo de tu amiguita?

-no tiene nada que ver con shay-

-a no?, entonces porque?-

-olvidalo quieres-

Ella me miro y me soltó

-como quieras-y siguió caminando ahora enojada también

-eres una estúpida-

-ah si?- dijo regresando hasta donde yo estaba y poniéndose a medio metro de mi- y porque?

-...-no le conteste

-vamos...dime tus razones-

Que se supone que le iba a decir "eres una estúpida porque no soy atractiva para ti"

-nada?, bien, entonces sigamos caminando como idiotas-

Ella comenzó a caminar y entonces fue cuando reaccione agarrándola del antebrazo y girándola para plantarle un beso, al principio se sorprendió y después de unos segundos sentí mi mejilla arder.

-que te pasa fabray- me dijo enojada

Yo la mire aun con mi mano en la mejilla y entonces explote.

-que! no te gusto!?-

-fabray  
-oh, perdona, acabo de recordar que no soy suficiente para ti-

-de que diablos estas...

-acaso debo ser rubia, de ojos azules y tonta para llamar tu atención?

Ella cerro los ojos y suspiro poniéndose las manos en jarra.

-escuchaste la conversación-me dijo y yo gire mi rostro para evitar su mirada-

-...antes de explicarte... Acaso esa fue tu descripción de brittany?-

-lo que sea-le conteste y ella solo suspiro

-britt sospecha que tu y yo tuvimos o vamos a tener algo, cosa que no es del todo falsa... la razón por la que le dije que no me atraías fue porque hace unas semanas ella y yo hablamos sobre que yo debería tener una relación con una mujer...pero que no fuera mi mejor amiga...y tu lo eres...aparte que esto que tu y yo tenemos, es solo sexo, algo para pasar el rato-y de nuevo sentí ese incomodo vacío

-y que hay sobre que no soy como ella-

-pues...-me miro sonriendo-me refería a que britt es bisexual y tu eres heterosexual, no eres como ella... Aunque tomando en cuenta lo que estas haciendo eso te hace bisexual-dijo poniéndose la mano en la barbilla

-no soy bisexual-la mire con mi ceño fruncido-quizás soy...santanasexual

Ella se me acerco y me tomo la barbillas.

-bien dicho fabray-me dijo y entonces lo sentí, un cosquilleo, mis rodillas temblaron y mi respiración se acelero, Santana me estaba besando y era...el beso mas rico, dulce, suave y electrizante que jamás haya sentido.

-aunque es excitante cuando besas enfadada... Prefiero tus besos de ese tipo- me dijo tomando su dedo meñique con el mío y me jaló para seguir caminando pero yo no me moví ni un centímetro

-quiero que algo quede claro- le dije mirando nuestros meñiques.

-que pasa?-

-yo no soy britt-le dije levantando nuestras manos-así que quiero poner otra regla en el juego-dije, a lo que ella solo acepto-no quiero que la menciones, que compares o que tengas gestos conmigo que usualmente tendrías con ella... Mientras sigamos con esto, no habrá britt entre nosotras, esta bien?-

-claro- me sonrió y yo se la devolví

Esta vez fui yo Quien la abrazo del brazo y me pegue a ella.

-ahora vayamos a cenar-le dije

-ya era hora-

Las dos seguimos caminando en silencio una muy cerca de la otra, cuando de repente escuche su risa

-que pasa?-

-nada-  
-vamos dime-

-...así que te molesta que britt se me haga mas bonita?

-pfff, no lo arruines López-

-...-

-...sabes, aunque britt me parece una chica muy hermosa, tanto física como internamente...quizás, quizás tu me parezcas muy sexy e irresistible.

-...-

-quizás tu tambien me parezcas muy sensual e irresistible-

Las dos nos miramos y seguidamente reímos.

-cuantame algo...como es que te hiciste amiga de una chica tan pedante como shaw-

-shay  
-no importa-

-...pues-dije tomando un rollito de sushi-en realidad yo pensaba ser una bitch con ella, pero es tan linda y carismatica que no pude, aparte tuvimos cosas en común desde un principio, ella era la mas popular de su escuela, era capitana de natación, tambien canta y es realmente inteligente y graciosa-

-...y le contaste de mi?-

-bueno...se me salió cuando me confeso que ella es...lesbiana-dije y de repente Santana estaba tociendo y con un rojo en su cara-san...-me levante apresurada a palmearme la espalda

-e-estoy bien- dijo una vez pudo respirar bien-así que lesbiana-

-si... Y siendo sincera, creo que le gustaste- le dije seriamente

-es linda- me dijo mirando hacia la ventana- pero eso no le quita lo pedante-volvió a mirarme.

Al escuchar eso, sentí un gran alivio en mi interior, no sabia que estaba pasando conmigo, conocía a santana desde que íbamos en la primaria, y nunca me había sentido de esta forma tan extraña, con esa necesidad de que su atención solo estuviera puesta en mi.

-quinn!...quinn!-  
-perdona, que decías?

-que si pido la cuenta ya- me miro penetrantemente

-...si, claro-

Ella me sonrió traviesa mente y pago, al salir del rastaurante caminamos de nuevo hacia los dormitorios, mire mi reloj, ya eran las 11 de la noche, Levante mi vista y Santana ya no estaba.

-san?-dije buscandola a mi al rededor-en donde estas?-camine a los arboles-vamos san sal ya-me adentre mas-...diablos-comencé a enfadarme-esto no es gracioso Santana- pero no escuchaba ni un solo ruido-te daré lo que quieras si apareces en este momento...-espere unos minutos y no obtuve respuesta- bien has lo que quieras yo me voy- pero antes de que diera un paso, sus brazos me rodearon por detrás-

- entonces me darás lo que quiera?-

-perdiste tu oportunidad-

-tu crees?-

Mi amiga latina comenzó a besar mi cuello dándole unas mordidas en el camino.

-si crees que con eso vas hacer que...cambie de...opinión... estas equivocada-pero ella no me hizo caso y siguió, seguidamente su mano empezó a acariciar mi abdomen y me giro a ella, me miro a los ojos unos segundos y sentí mi cuerpo estremecer.  
-se que te lo han dicho muchas veces, pero... Tus ojos son muy hermosos-me sonrió y yo ya no pude resistirlo mas, la tome de la nuca y la bese.

Era un beso necesitado, ansioso y deseoso, algo estaba cambiando en mi y al parecer Santana lo había notado ya que se separo de mi con su ceño fruncido.

-quinn- yo no la deje hablar y la volví a besar y ella no reprocho.

Sus manos se introdujeron de nuevo por mi playera y me empujo delicadamente contra el tronco de un árbol

-espera...- la detuve

-que?-  
-vamos a mi habitación

-no quiero que jaky chan nos escuche haciéndolo

- pues no podemos hacerlo aquí afuera-

- y que sugieres?

Yo me mordí el labio y la jale para dirigirnos al lado contrario de donde estaban los dormitorios, llegamos a otro edificio igual de grande e imponente con ese estilo gótico y caminamos en silencio hacia una habitación

-en donde estamos-me dijo en un susurro-

-shhhh

Saque mis llaves y abrí con cuidado y del mismo modo cerré.

-y...?-me pregunto

-es el dormitorio de los maestro le dije con una sonrisa

-que?, estas loca?... Si nos descubren te meterás en problemas

-tranquila san- me acercaba a ella lentamente-nadie nos descubrirá, Y de nuevo nos besamos, la dirigí lentamente a la cama y caímos.

Las ropas iban desapareciendo una por una, el calor era mas palpable en nuestros cuerpos, todo eso era una guerra de ver quien le daba mas placer a quien y quizás yo en cualquier momento me rendiría, Santana besaba uno de mis pechos con esmero mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi muslo.

-San...- dije cuando uno de sus traviesos dedos se introdujo en mi interior-dios!

Ella no decía nada, solo se dedicaba a acariciarme, a besarme y a dedicarme una que otras sonrisas, sabia exactamente en donde tocarme y eso me encantaba.

Igual que en el hotel, había perdido la noción del tiempo, Santana se acostó agitadamente junto a mi con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que no se comparaba a la mía, di un gran suspiro y me gire para ver la hora en mi celular, tenía 20 llamadas perdidas de shay y un mensaje de brittany que por el momento decidí ignorar.

-hay algo importante?-

-no...nada-la mire y me acerque para acostarme en su pecho  
-entonces, esta habitación es de tu maestro-

-así es-

-tu y el...

-no-le sonreí-

-que bien... Porque seria asqueroso el imaginarte teniendo sexo con un viejo-

-no era tan viejo-

-te doblaba casi la edad-

-bueno eso ya no importa-le dije apoyandome en mi codo-aparte nunca me acosté con el

-en verdad?, entonces porque te dio sus llaves-

-pretendía que viniera cuando estuviera lista...lamentablemente para el nunca lo estuve-  
-y en donde esta el?-

-según el, en un congreso de artes en Londres-

-y según tu?-pregunto sonriendo la latina-

-en Manhattan con su esposa intentando que lo perdone, ya que alguien-dije señalandome-nos descubrió besandonos y le mando unas fotos

-eres de lo peor fabray-

-mmm-dije encogiéndome de hombros

-y aparte de el, no hay alguien mas que te interese?- dijo Santana quien recorría mi hombro con sus dedos

-...-yo la mire y sus ojos avellana se encontraron con los míos, trague saliva y un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo- h-hay un chico- le dije

-ah si?, estudia contigo?

-no-  
-es de tu uni?-

-no-  
-entonces?-  
-lo conocí en una fiesta…amigo de shay-que mentirosa, me dije mentalmente

-Es guapo?-

-Demasiado- resondi mirándola profundamente

Ella me miro, y con un suspiro se recostó en la cama con los brazos cruzados por debajo de su cabeza.

-no te da miedo?-

-el que?

-el enamorarte?...y que después…rompa tu corazón?

Yo lo medite unos momentos y me volví a acostar en su pecho

-…me aterra-dije con un suspiro-pero sabes algo…

-que?-

-yo aprendi algo de cada relación-

-como que?, que el amor apesta?-

-no-dije levantándome apoyada sobre mi codo-…que si mi relación no funciono con ellos, fue porque el destino me tiene a alguien mejor….cada quien me dio algo…por ejemplo sin todo el apoyo que me dio joe yo no hubiese tenido la suficiente fuerza para volver a caminar, con sam…que a pesar de la edad…nunca debemos olvidar que alguna ves fuimos niños, con finn, que existen los verdaderos amigos y puck….puck me dio lo mas importante, el me enseño que se puede amar a otra personas mas que a tu propia vida.

-…y tu profesor?-

- que algunos hombres son verdaderamente unos idiotas-

Las dos reimos y ella suspiro.

-britt es muy especial sabes-

-si…creeme que todos sabemos eso-dije en broma pero ganándome una mirada asesina de ella

-se que piensan que ella es estúpida…pero no lo es, si, tal vez a veces diga cosas realmente raras pero ella es….brillante-dijo con un tono de fascinación- si no fuera por ella no hubiese entrado a louisville-

-fue por un video sexual santana-

-lo se…pero es que ella es…es tan inocente, ella no conoce la maldad sabes…britt es la chica mas dulce y noble que alguien puede imaginar, quizás eso fue lo que me enamoro de ella…el tener que protegerla, y ser yo su…-y callo

-….Heroina?-termine por ella

-si-dijo cerrando los ojos-

-puedes ser la heroína de alguien mas-le dije sonriendo

-de quien-dijo mirándome, yo me mordí mi labio inferior y evite su mirasa-….tuya?-

Yo no conteste.

-tu no necesitas tener a alguien que te salve ni mucho menos que te cuide…eres quinn fabray-

-todos necesitamos alguien que nos salve san- le dije poniéndome encima de ella otra ves y dándole una sonrisa sincera

-yo no…

-shhh-le dije poniéndole mi dedo sobre sus labios-soy tu amiga….y las amigas también son heroínas….asi que cuando tu me digas que te salve, ahí estaré- le dije dándole un beso en los labios, las dos nos separamos y ella me miro unos segundos para después volver a besarme posesivamente.

Me encantaba, el estar asi con ella, se sentía bien, y mi corazón palpitaba con fuerzas por tenerla de esa manera, no sabia si esto que comenzaba a sentir era efímero pero mientras santana y yo mantuviéramos esto, yo trataría de curarla…trataría de ser su heroína y la salvaria…porque yo, Quinn Fabray seguiría durmiendo con la chica del corazón roto.

Gracias por haberme leído chicos y chicas!, estare subiendo caps cada semanita.

Cuídense mucho y saludos


	2. Anithing could happen

Anything could happend

Era raro el amanecer con otra persona abrazada a ella que no fuera brittany, se había acostumbrado, a su olor, a esa sonrisa perezosa que le dedicaba cuando despertaba y la pillaba observando, y la extrañaba... La extrañaba tanto, pero al mismo tiempo la enfurecía, porque sabía que ahora era ese estúpido rubio sin chiste quien recibía todos esos hermosos gestos, dio un suspiro largo y desvío su vista del techo a la chica que tenía junto a ella.

No podía negar que quinn era muy hermosa, tenía una sonrisa encantadora y cuando dormía parecía un verdadero ángel... Debía darle la razón a su padre esta vez, quinn era bellísima, la morena la recorrió con la mirada, la rubia estaba descubierta hasta la espalda baja, su piel se veía tan suave y brillante cuando los rayos del sol la tocaban, esa curva de la espalda tan tentadora que te invitaba a recorrerla, su cabello un poco más obscuro que el de britt, su respiración acompasada, sus pechos tan firmes y perfectos y sus labios rojos y suaves... Nunca imagino, ni en sus más pervertidos sueños que compartiría cama con su otra mejor amiga y es que tener a quinn fabray desnuda al lado suyo era el deseo que todo chico...y chica, pediría.

-ya terminaste de mirar mi cuerpo?-se escuchó su voz ronca y sensual  
-aun no-dije sonriendo

Ella sonrió aun sin abrir los ojos y yo me acerque para besar su espalda.

-nunca creí amanecer de esta forma contigo-me dijo, pare un momento mis besos y enarque mis cejas "acaso lee la mente" me dije-es fantástico...-agrego

Yo no dije nada, al contrario seguí haciendo mi camino de besos por su cuerpo, de alguna forma, yo sabía que algo estaba cambiando en ella, lo había notado el día en que llegamos a Yale en uno de nuestros tantos besos, y quizás... quizás eso me gustaba y de cierta forma... Algo cambiaba también en mí, por supuesto yo no debía sentir nada más, ya que lo que quinn y yo teníamos era un juego, no me dejaría llevar más allá y no dejaría que ella lo hiciera, me detuve cuando le hice una marca en su hombro y me Levante tan rápido como pude para evitar un almohadazo en mi cara.

-eso dolió López-me dijo tratando de verse mi chupete.  
-es para que nadie te toque en mi ausencia- le dije entrando al baño con una voz burlona.  
-tonta- respondió

Yo sonreí y me metí a la regadera, había estado una semana en New haven y hoy regresaba a new York, realmente no podía quejarme, había disfrutado cada momento con quinn, independientemente del sexo, había conocido a muchos de sus compañeros y me había sorprendido lo popular que era ya, esa rubia era magnifica y empezaba a molestarme que no encontrara ni un defecto lo suficientemente desagradable para detener esto que hacíamos, no quería jugar con fuego y con quinn como protagonista a eso me arriesgaba, tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que casi me infarto al sentir unas manos taparme la boca, intente gritar pero el agarre se hizo más fuerte, me gire y al hacerlo me encontré con Los verdes ojos de quinn, ella me hizo una seña para que guardara silencio poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios, estiro su brazo para cerrar el paso del agua y me entrego mi ropa.

-debemos salir de aquí-me dijo en un susurro  
-porque?-pregunte de la misma forma  
-el idiota de mi profesor acaba de entrar-  
-mierda-  
-lo sé-

Las dos comenzamos a vestirnos Y cuando estuvimos listas mi rubia acompañante me señalo una ventana que estaba un poco más arriba de nosotras.

-estás loca-le dije mirándola con ojos desorbitados.  
-es la única salida segura...ya que si se te ocurre alguna otra idea estoy abierta a propuestas-  
-quizás podría seducirlo-le dije sonriendo coquetamente  
-ni lo pienses-me dijo haciendo un gesto de molestia que se me antojó encantador.  
-bien...salgamos por la ventana entonces-

Ella camino hacia la ventana y se puso en una posición en forma de que yo pudiera alcanzar la ventana.

-que haces?-  
-ayudándote a salir-  
-tú debes salir primero, soy más fuerte por si no lo recuerdas-  
-Santana!-  
-Quinn-  
-si me llegara a encontrar, por lo menos tendría una excusa para inventarle porque estoy aquí- me dijo comenzando a exasperarse-así que ahora mueve ese lindo trasero y sal de aquí.

Yo la mire unos segundos y ágilmente trepe por la ventana, estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchamos como se abría la puerta del baño, baje la mirada y quinn me miraba también, entonces sentí un empujón que me saco al exterior

-diablos-dije y volví a asomarme por la ventana, extendí mi mano a quinn para que pudiera subir, entonces escuchamos el silbido de su profesor y como comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, segundos después una mano se asomó para abrir la regadera empapando a la rubia

-vamos fabray-  
-está muy resbaloso-  
-toma mi mano-

Ella obedeció y cuando se impulsó yo la jale, sacándola de ahí en el momento exacto en el que su profesor entraba.

Las dos caímos al suelo, ella encima de mi y al mirarnos no pudimos evitar reir.

-eso fue...-  
-excitante?-  
-si-me sonrió  
-vamos...salgamos de aquí- le dije sin perder nuestra sonrisa

Ella se levantó y me dio una mano para después salir corriendo de ahí, entre risas y risas llegamos a su dormitorio, chun li aun dormía así que cuando cerramos la puerta se levantó sobresaltada.

-quinne?-  
-aún es temprano shay, sigue durmiendo-  
-que día es hoy?-dijo omitiendo el comentario de quinn  
-hoy es sábalo-le dije deshaciéndome de mi playera mojada-  
-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no soy oriental...soy de Canadá entiendes, ca-na-dá-  
-no me interesa Cho Chang-  
-basta chicas-intervino quinn quien trataba de ocultar su sonrisa- iré a ducharme... Vienes san?-  
-en un momento te alcanzo -dije guardando unas cosas en mi maleta-  
-bien...nada de peleas en mi ausencia por favor-dijo la rubia antes de salir.

Yo metía unas playeras a mi maleta cuando de repente sentí unas manos rodear mi cintura.

-que lastima que hoy te vayas-me dijo susurrando en mi oído  
-shay...  
-acaso no me extrañaras?-  
-se supone que nos seguimos cayendo mal-  
-no... Se supone que yo te caigo mal, tu a mí me gustas, y si no mal recuerdo, hace unos días me hiciste sentir que yo te gustaba también-  
-sabes que no eres mi tipo-  
-solo porque no soy rubia?-

Yo me gire hacia ella y rodee su cuello para después acercarme a su oído.

-me encantan las rubias-le dije, y antes de alejarme de ella le mordí levemente su lóbulo.

Y es que sí, yo me había acostado con la compañera de cuarto de quinn, todo había pasado el tercer día de mi llegada, quinn había ido a clases desde muy temprano y yo regresaba de correr, justamente cuando entre me encontré con la imagen de shay semidesnuda, al parecer apenas había terminado de bañarse, trate de no darle importancia pero no podía evitar el notar lo bella que era, tenía un cuerpo espectacular, ella se dio cuenta de cómo la veía y aprovecho el momento para seducirme, juro que trate de ignorarla, pero ese cuerpo de femme fatale fue muy tentador y al final había pasado lo que tenía que pasar, por supuesto que para mí había sido algo de solo una vez, pero al parecer para ella no.

-eso se puede arreglar-dijo sonriendo  
-me gustan las naturales-respondí con una sonrisa también, la verdad es que quinn tenía razón, shay era una chica muy agradable y no es que me callera mal es solo que me gustaba pelear con ella, después de haber tenido sexo me di la molestia de conocerla y me había llevado una grata sorpresa al descubrir lo buena onda que era.  
-ok ok... Pero te aseguro que algún día regresaras a mis brazos-

Yo sonreí mientras le daba la espalda

-...quizás algún día dalái lama-  
-eres de lo que no hay Santana López-me dijo volviéndome a abrazar y darme un beso en la mejilla.

Quinn, shay y yo nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto esperando mi vuelo, la rubia y su amiga estaban enfrascadas en una conversación sobre algún pintor francés mientras yo, bueno, yo observaba a quinn, esa forma tan natural de desenvolverse, esa pasión al hablar de su carrera, el morderse el labio cuando estaba de acuerdo con shay, el fruncir su ceño y el arrugar la frente cuando no, ella giro a verme y me sonrió para después volver a su pequeño debate, era la quinta vez que hacia eso, el girarse a verme con esa sonrisa tan jodidamente encantadora, y tan ensimismada estaba que no me di cuenta que mi celular llevaba tiempo sonando, lo saque de mi bolsillo y el nombre de britt estaba en la pantalla, yo me Levante y me aleje un poco de ellas para poder contestar.

-hey britt britt-  
-prometiste llamarme todos los días- "mierda" pensé, lo había olvidado completamente  
-britt yo...-  
-ya no me quieres san?  
-qué?, por supuesto que si-Le dije y voltee a ver a quinn quien me miraba con el ceño fruncido-solo que estuve ocupada... New haven es grandioso britt  
-y más si estas con quinn no?-  
-...que quieres decir con eso-  
-nada-  
-britt-  
-solo quería saber cómo estabas san-  
-pues estoy bien gracias-dije un poco molesta ante su comportamiento  
-lo siento es solo que...

Pero ya no la seguí escuchando, quinn se había levantado de su asiento y no sabía si era por el atardecer que se veía detrás de ella con los rayos del sol iluminándola o ese inexplicable viento que hacia ondear su largo cabello y digo inexplicable porque no había forma de que el aire la tocara, su caminar era lento y elegante Y poco a poco se dirigía a mí, estaba totalmente atrapada y cuando llego frente a mí solo vi como esos labios que se antojaban besar me hablaban y después una sonrisa divertida apareció en ella.

-san-

-san!-escuche  
-si?- dije sonrojada por el viaje astral que había tenido  
-te encuentras bien?-  
-...muy bien- le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa  
-tu vuelo está a punto de salir...vamos?-  
-sí, ahora voy-le dije, ella me miro y después al teléfono-solo me despido de britt-respondí lo que supuse pasaba por su mente y recibiendo por respuesta un sonrojo  
-me adelantare con shay-

Yo acepte y britt aun hablaba de no sé qué cosa.

-mi vuelo está a punto de partir, te hablo cuando llegue a new York está bien?-  
-lo harás en serio?-  
-lo prometo-  
-Cuídate san-  
-byte britt-

Yo colgué y camine hacia  
Las chicas, Shay fue la  
Primer en abrazarme Cosa que obviamente sorprendió a quinn, yo camine hacia la rubia y me tomo de la mano para guiarme a la entrada del pasillo que me dirigiría a la pista.

-que fue eso-  
-que?-  
-tú y shay-  
-no es tan odiosa después de todo-  
-creo que me debes una plática-  
-Ya lo creo que si-  
-me hablaras verdad?-  
-tal vez-  
-tienes que hacerlo-  
-si tengo tiempo-  
-tiempo es el que te sobra en estos momentos López-  
-touché-le dije sonriendo

De repente me dio un abrazo que casi me deja sin respiración, yo me aleje y tome mi maleta.

-háblame cuando llegues... Quiero asegurarme que sobreviviste-  
-vaya... Que alentadora eres fabray-  
-bye san-

El vuelo había sido tranquilo y por fin me encontraba en casa, eran las 7:00 pm y al parecer ninguno de los chicos estaba en el departamento así que me dirigí a mi improvisado cuarto pero al correr la cortina me encontré con kurt cruzado de piernas y brazos mirándome escrutadoramente.

-kurt?-  
-que tal el vuelo?-me dijo serio  
-...Muy bien gracias-dije enarcado mis cejas  
-y tu semana-  
-agradable-le respondí caminando a dejar mi maleta junto a mi cama  
-...y que tal quinn?-  
-acaso me estas interrogando Hummel?-  
-yooo?-dijo indignado-como puedes decir eso santana  
-ve al grano kurt-le dije rodando los ojos

Él se levantó como resorte y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa.

-te acostaste con quinn fabray?-"lo sabía" pensé-ella es gay?, van a andar?, que tal es en la cama?, es mejor que britt?, le vas a decir que te acostaste con tu otra mejor amiga que para variar también es la suya?, tú y...  
-a ver a ver a ver...detente kurt-le dije mareada por tantas preguntas-en primera...no te voy a decir quien es mejor en la cama-respondí-y en segunda...como diablos supiste lo de quinn y yo?-  
-intuición femenina-respondió sin darle importancia a mi pregunta-...y bien-dijo el chico quien estaba sentado en la cama como un niño ansioso en la espera por respuestas.

Yo lo mire unos segundos y suspire para después sentarme de frente junto a él.

-No te voy a contar quien es mejor-le dije dejándole en claro que eso era privado-quinn no es gay, ella es..."santanasexual"-dije con una sonrisa recordando lo que ella me había dicho en mi estadía en Yale- y no, no vamos a andar, dejamos en claro que lo que tenemos es un juego...y nada más, britt no sabe de esto y obviamente no pienso decírselo y si tú le dices...bueno...ya sabes de lo que soy capaz-

El solo sonrió y se puso la mano en el pecho del lado del corazón.

-prometo que nada saldrá de mi boca-entonces me volvió a ver traviesamente -yyyy?  
-yyyyy?-  
-oh vamos... Cuéntame que paso Santana bitch-

Yo suspire y me acomode en mi cama, lo mire un segundo y comencé a relatarle cómo fue que empezó todo esto de quinn y yo, al terminar miro a la nada unos segundos, yo lo observaba detenidamente y al girarse nuestros ojos se encontraron.

-sabes que puede ser peligroso ese juego que se traen verdad?-  
-si...soy consciente de eso-  
-tu aun amas a britt-dijo más afirmándolo que preguntándolo recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento afirmativo de mi parte  
-pero es que hay algo en fabray que me confunde, siento que ella podría...  
- ena...  
-no lo digas-lo interrumpí  
-sabes que cualquier cosa puede pasar  
-ella no debe-  
-tu tampoco-me dijo cayendo pesadamente en mi cama-eso de enamorarte de alguien hetero es una estupidez-  
-por eso no lo haré-  
-y quieres que yo me crea eso?-  
-tú lo has dicho... Eso sería una estupidez-

Él se levantó con una sonrisa y camino hacia la cortina que separaba mi cuarto con la sala.

-para tu suerte...-dijo corriéndola-...a ella le gustan las chicas... ó por lo menos...le gustas tú-

Yo me quede unos momentos pensando, cosa que aprovecho el castaño para dirigirse a la cocina, yo me Levante rápidamente y lo seguí.

-explícate con eso de "para mi suerte"-  
-...pues...-dijo sacando leche para su cereal-es obvio que ella no te es indiferente-  
-por supuesto, por eso acepte su propuesta-  
-me refiero a sentimentalmente-  
-claro que no-me cruce de brazos

Kurt me miro con una ceja alzada y yo resople.

-quizás tuve pensamiento sobre la posibilidad de que entre ella y yo...pues, ya sabes-  
-y no has pensado en que quinn podría ser "el clavo que saca a otro clavo"?-dijo dándole una cucharada a su cereal-  
-te refieres a estar con ella para olvidar a britt?-  
-exacto-  
-no quiero que sea como Adam- dije frunciendo el ceño-quinn no es cualquier chica  
-en primera, yo no uso a Adam para olvidarme de Blaine-me dijo ofendido  
-quizás el y Rachel te lo crean, pero yo soy Santana López Hummel-  
-si si...tu tercer ojo mexicano-resoplo-aun si fuera así, estamos hablando de ti, no de mí.  
-entonces?-  
-entonces... si en dado caso la reina del Mckinley estuviera sintiendo algo más por su mejor amiga, no te darías la oportunidad? digo...aparte es de Quinn fabray de quien hablamos-

-Santana, brittany está siguiendo con su vida, quizás sea momento de que tu también sigas con la tuya-  
-pfff...por esa razón odio los sentimientos, todos son tan complicados-  
-si las cosas no fueran complicadas no valdría la pena hacerlas... Ahora, piensa bien lo que harás ok, mientras, yo iré a bailar con Adam... Es noche de DISCO!-me dijo el castaño tomando su chaqueta y saliendo del departamento no sin antes despedirse de mi

Yo di un sonoro suspiro y me lance al sofá sacando mi celular, tenía dos llamadas perdidas una de B y otra de Q, diablos, había quedado en que les hablaría, vi mi celular unos momentos y comencé a marcar un número, el tiemble sonó una, dos, tres y yo sabía que en el cuarto ella contestaría.

-san?-

-san estas ahí?-  
-...hey britt-

Cualquier cosa podría pasar, eso era muy cierto, nadie sabe lo que le espera mañana, hace una semana me sentía totalmente enamorada de britt y pensaba cargar con el dolor y el arrepentimiento por dejarla ir, pero ahora ya no sabía que pensar, era obvio que britt seguía estando muy presente en mi corazón, pero esa rubia encantadora también estaba entrando en él, y eso me daba temor porque quinn no era como yo, no quería arriesgarme a algo que sabía no tendría futuro pero tampoco quería quedarme con él "y si hubiera", estaba en un embrollo, en donde mis dos mejores amigas… eran participes.

Espero que les haya gustado la continuación, gracias por leer y de nuevo si tienen alguna recomendación o critica, seria padre q me dijeran. Gracias y nos leemos pronto.

:gracias por leer y por ser la primera en comentar…espero que sigas leyendo este fic y te agrade

Sky Blue 11 :yo tambien pienso lo mismo que tu. :D gracias por leer y espero disfrutes este fic, tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo

Busshunter: bueno aquí te dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que este tambien lo disfrutes, gracias por leerme

HarukaIs: muchas muchas gracias, porfavor sígueme leyendo

shiime: muchas gracias, es un alago para mi…te invito a seguir leyendo

: sobre la ortografía en vdd lo siento, lo que pasa es que escribo los caps en mi ipod y pues me modifica todo cuando me los envio al correo y asi, pero espero que este capitulo no tenga y si sigues leyendo espero que lo disfrutes, y sobre los padres de santana que quieren a quinn como nuera ya tenia pensado eso desde hace mucho tiempo y tambien lei el fic al que te refieres y ps me gusto como lo desenvolvió la escritora.

GleekNayanna: gracias gracias, te invito a seguir leyendo mi historia, tratare de actualizar rapido

Gues: muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado

Bandida: hola hola, muchas gracias y que genial que te gusto la historia, y tambien que bueno que te diste cuenta de shay mitchel…la vdd estoy en eso ya que no se si poner a Ashley ó a Amber Heart, te invito a seguir leyendo esta historia y gracias por tu RV

Rosemarie: gracias, de hecho yo pienso lo mismo de britt, prometo tratar de no ponerla como villana aunque bueno no prometo nada ya que la historia se va desarrollando solita, me alegro que te haya gustado y te invito tambien a seguir leyendo :D, igual los comentarios me vienen bien


	3. It Girl

Antes que nada, siento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí tienen el tercer capitulo antes de que termine la semana, se que no es muy largo pero prometo que los próximos lo seran, tambien quiero darles las gracias a todos por sus reviews son de mucha ayuda para las personas que escribimos y espero que lo sigan comentando ya que eleva mi inspiracion :D.

Tambien quiero decir unas cosas :), pienso metere a shay y ashly como personajes principales en la historia, osea que tambien tendran su version relatada.

Como ashley benson y amber heart me encantan decidí meterlas a las 2, asi que en el proximo capitulo sabran de ellas. por el momento es todo, si tienen dudas de algo solo pregunten :D.

GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

It Girl (cancion de Jason Derulo)

3 semanas habían pasado desde la última vez que había visto a Santana, al principio estaba preocupada, pero cuando llame a kurt para saber si estaba bien, me molesto el saber que estaba evitando el hablar conmigo ya que ni mis llamadas contestaba

Quizás ella me gustara, porque si, lo aceptaba, me GUSTABA y con mayúsculas, pero eso no quería decir que iba a tratarme de esa forma, no a Quinn Fabray, seguí caminando hacia mi clase con mis libros abrazados a mi pecho, mientras sentía la mirada de los chicos devorando mi cuerpo "desagradable" era la única palabra que se me venía en mente.

-Hey Quinn!-escuche una voz tras de mí, yo gire y me encontré con la sonrisa impecable de mi compañera de cuarto  
-Shay-detuve mi andar  
- Llevo horas buscándote-  
-así?, y para qué?-la mire extrañada  
-pues...quería invitarte a comer-  
-gracias Shay, pero no tengo hambre-dije para girarme y seguir mi camino  
-espera-me detuvo tomándome del antebrazo-...por lo menos me acompañarías-  
-Shay...-  
-porfavooorr-la mire unos segundos y suspire  
-...ok, vamos-acepte

Ella me abrazó entusiasmada y caminamos hacia el snack al que íbamos siempre a comer, Shay me tomo de la mano y nos dirigió hacia una mesa que estaba ocupada, al irnos acercando poco a poco pude identificar a la persona.

-pero como...  
-Quinn Fabray...-me dijo levantándose una vez me vio y me abrazo con una sonrisa en su rostro  
-Kurt... Que haces aquí?-  
-yo lo llame?, era tan deprimente verte triste y en tu mundo que ya no lo soporte-  
-...como conseguiste su número?-  
-de tu celular por supuesto-  
-Shay...-  
-en realidad me alegra que me llamara porque a decir verdad...necesito hablar contigo-  
-...saben que viniste?-le dije sentándome frente a el  
-no, creen que estoy en Lima visitando a mi padre-  
-ya veo-  
-bueno...yo tengo una cita, así que...-dijo mi amiga-Kurt, fue un gusto conocerte-  
-el gusto fue mío- respondo Kurt  
-te veo en el dormitorio-dijo Shay dirigiéndose a mí, recibiendo un movimiento de aceptación de mi parte.

Los dos nos mantuvimos unos minutos en silencio hasta que llego el camarero, después de tomarnos la orden Kurt tomo mi mano.

-se lo que paso entre Santana y tu-me dijo así sin más

Yo Levante mi vista para mirarlo a los ojos y un sonrojo se hizo presente en mis mejillas.

-como..  
-en the Lima bean lo sospeche, y... Santana me lo confirmo-  
-oh...- fue lo único que salió de mi boca-bueno, fue solo un juego, algo sin importancia...  
-fue...  
-claro...ella no se ha tomado la molestia de regresarme ni contestar mis llamadas, así que supongo que esa es su forma de decir que termino-  
-y si te dijera que quizás ella ya no quiere que sea un juego?-me miro con una ceja levantada.

Lo mire analizando sus gestos y no vi Señales de que me mintiera.

-ella te lo dijo?-  
-no...pero es fácil saber que no te quiere como a las demás-  
-las demás?...se ha estado acostando con otras?-  
-bueno, ella dijo que había quedado claro las reglas de su juego y las chicas que ha llevado...  
-No quiero saber de esas tipas-dije mirando por la ventana, los dos quedamos en silencio, yo pensando y tratando de borrar las imágenes que llegan a mi mente de Santana con alguna zorra desconocida., eso explicaba porque no había sabido de ella  
-esos son celos Srta. Fabray-dijo el chico con una disimulada sonrisa  
-por supuesto que no-dije molesta  
-...lo cierto es, que eso es mentira-me dijo

yo regrese mi atención a sus ojos azules, me mordí el labio y entonces algo se me vino a la mente haciéndome fruncir el ceño

-si es verdad lo que dices...porque me está evitando?-  
-tiene miedo-  
-miedo a que?  
-enamorarse supongo...mira quinn yo...  
-Kurt- lo interrumpí-agradezco que hayas venido, pero entre Santana y yo no va a pasar nada más que una amistad  
-pero... Acaso no sientes nada por ella?-  
-pues sí... Es mi mejor amiga-  
-no me refiero a eso-me dijo mirándome escrutadoramente  
-porque haces esto?  
-porque soy una especie de cupido, ahora responde-  
-...si, puede que sienta algo más por ella, quiero decir...es muy hot, sería una idiota si no me atrajera, pero solo me gusta...yo no sé si sería capaz de tener una relación con una chica...para las demás personas eso no es normal-dije agachando la mirada  
-así que es eso-  
-tu no entiendes-  
-claro que entiendo-  
-Aquí tengo una nueva vida Kurt, Ellos no saben lo que tuve que pasar, para ellos yo soy...perfecta  
-y para todos los de Lima también, nosotros somos tu familia quinn, te conocemos de pies a cabeza y el que no te acepte como eres no merece ser parte de tu vida...sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, nosotros te amaremos y te respetaremos igual...aparte...lo normal ahora está sobrevaluado-me dijo mi amigo guiñándome un ojo ganándose una sonrisa de mi parte-  
-no lo sé Kurt...creo ...que yo también tengo miedo-  
-si no lo tuvieras serias una tonta-dijo volviendo a tomar mi mano-...ahora...prométeme que lo vas a pensar, si?  
-...ok...tratare de hacerlo-  
-perfecto-dijo con una sonrisa radiante-bueno lo siguiente que tengo que decirte es, que mi cumpleaños ya se está acercando, y pienso celebrarlo en New York, irán todos los del club glee así que es otra razón para que te apures a tomar una decisión-  
-porque lo dices?-  
-porque britt está empezando a jugar sus cartas  
-pero ella y Sam...  
-y tú crees que eso es un impedimento?-

Yo solo acepte y dimos por terminada la conversación

-aún es temprano-dijo viendo su reloj-te apetecería ir de compras?  
-me sorprende que lo preguntes-  
-pues vamos entonces-

Después de tanto insistir deje que Kurt pagara la cuenta, y enseguida nos dirigimos hacia la fashion street de new haven, desde que Santana se fue no me la había pasado también, y aunque no me pude sacar de la cabeza sobre qué hacer respecto a ella Kurt era un buen acompañante para quitarle peso a ese barullo, después de horas comprando y de dejar nuestra tarjeta de crédito casi en ceros salimos de ahí hacia el aeropuerto, la despedida había sido un poco emotiva pero al fin Kurt había partido hacia New York mientras yo iba directo hacia mi dormitorio.

-Miguel ángel o Da Vinci-fue lo primero que escuche al entrar a mi habitación  
-Miguel ángel por supuesto-  
-Picasso o Dalí-  
-mmm...supongo que Dalí-  
-supones?-  
-las pinturas de Picasso son aburridas-  
-y las de Dalí muy weeds-  
-Porque las preguntas?-  
-Oh, es un quiz de la revista estudiantil, ya sabes, Ashley insistió en que la leyera-dijo mi amiga mirándome desde su silla giratoria  
-creo que a ella le gustas-  
-iuk, es mi mejor amiga quinnie-respondió shay apartando los pies de su escritorio.

Yo la mire unos segundos y al parecer ella lo sintió ya que Giro a verme y me sonrió.

-qué pasa?-

Yo abrí la boca para decir algo pero nada salió de ella, así que decidí negar con la cabeza.

-vamos quinn, dime-  
-no es nada-dije siguiendo con mi tarea de guardar la ropa que compre en mi armario  
-ok...detente ya quinn-dijo autoritaria-desde que Santana se fue, has estado muy rara-dijo la morena levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia mí-creí que era porque llevabas meses sin verla y bueno, estar con ella una semana fue como estar en los viejos tiempos, pero han pasado tres semanas y cada día te deprimes más y veo que no es solo porque es tu mejor amiga-  
-ah no?, entonces?-  
-preferiría que me lo dijeras tú?-  
-no es fácil shay-  
-trata de hacerlo

Yo lo mire a los ojos, sabía que ella no iba a juzgarme, todo lo contrario, pero los nervios estaban ahí presentes, el miedo también, pero tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y ella era la indicada.

-antes de decirte lo que sucede necesito que hagas algo por mí-dije sin titubear  
-lo que sea-  
-podrías besarme-  
-que?-  
-que me beses-  
-pero...

Yo no le di más tiempo, entonces la tome por el cuello y la acerque a mí, yo la besaba de una forma ansiosa, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya, si algo tenía que saber antes de tomar un decisión era el confirma si me gustaban las chicas o solo Santana, aparte, no es que shay besara mal, pero definitivamente se sentía diferente, cuando estuve totalmente segura me separe y ella tenía una cara de póker muy cómica.

-wow...tu... Me acabas de besar?-  
-si-  
-y porque hiciste eso?-  
-...necesitaba comprobar algo-  
-y cual fue tu resultado?  
-que no me gustan las chicas-le dije sentándome en mi cama y haciéndole una seña a ella para que lo hiciera junto a mí.  
-quinn...  
-estas semanas...han sido horribles-le dije-debo aceptar que al principio no quería aceptarlo, tenía miedo...TENGO miedo, pero tampoco puedo hacer como si no pasara, ahora sé que lo que siento no solo es físico, y... Debo hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.  
-podrías ser más explícita?-  
-...me gusta Santana...mucho...la quiero en realidad-  
-pero...acabas de decir que no te gustan las chicas-  
-no me gustan...solo ella-

Ella se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-y que harás?-  
-no lo sé, nunca había sentido esto por alguien, menos por una chica-  
-tendrás que conquistarla-  
-conquistarla?-pregunte-yo no conquisto...se supone que los demás me conquistan-  
-deberás hacer una excepción-  
-pero...no sé cómo-me sonroje  
-yo puedo ayudarte si quieres-  
-en verdad lo harías shay?-  
-por supuesto-me dijo sonriendo

Yo me Levante y le di un abrazo de agradecimiento, segundos después ella se separó y me miro seriamente

-pero creo que antes debes saber algo-dijo sonando un poco nerviosas  
-...que pasa?-  
-cuando Santana vino...sabes que me gusto de inmediato-dijo a lo que yo asentí- pensé que lo que tenían era una especie de juego  
-así era-dije frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos  
-ouuuh, pues...veras...yo..."meacosteconsantana"-dijo rápidamente y alejándose unos paso de mi

Yo la mire y me acerque los pasos que había retrocedido.

-que tú que?-dije los más tranquila que pude

Claro que había escuchado lo que había dicho pero necesitaba que lo volviera a decir para confirmar que no había escuchado mal.

-shay?-  
-te juro que solo fue una vez-  
-repite lo que dijiste por favor-le dije y ella trago saliva ante mi voz amenazante  
-yo...me acosté con Santana-

Las dos nos quedamos en silencio y de repente en un dos por tres me encontraba dándole un puñetazo en la cara a shay quien retrocedió con sus manos cubriendo su nariz

-oouuuch!-grito mi amiga  
-sabias que ella y yo nos acostábamos-  
-eso dolioo!-  
-lo sabias!-dije furiosa  
-si-dijo mirándome con ojos llorosos y un poco de sangre en su nariz  
-y a pesar de eso te acostaste con ella!?-le dije lanzándome a ella haciendo que calláramos a la cama, Las dos comenzamos una especie de batalla, ella intentando cubrirse de mis golpes y yo intentando asestarle otros tantos.  
-ella dijo que no había problema, que ustedes no tenían una relación-dijo tomando mis muñecas- y que aparte...habían quedado que podrían acostarse con quien sea-dijo agitadamente

Yo la mire igualmente con la respiración agitada y segundos después me Levante de encima de ella dándole un manotazo a sus manos para que me soltara.

-aun así...sabias lo que pasaba-dije dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados  
-lo sé...y en verdad lo siento-me dijo con verdadero arrepentimiento-Sé que estuvo mal...pero ella es tan hot...

Yo le lance una mirada asesina y ella se disculpó.

-perdón quinne..-mi amiga se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano delicadamente-si te lo dije fue porque te quiero y eres una de mis mejores amigas...aparte...si quieres empezar algo bien con ella, no debe haber secretos y es mejor que te lo diga ahorita a que en 20 años te enteres de que me acosté con tu esposa.  
-porque cree que será mi esposa-la mire enarcando una ceja  
-porque yo te ayudare a conquistarla y voy a hacer que vivan felices por siempre-me dijo sonriendo-  
-...eres una idiota-  
-soy una idiota-acepto-pero me quieres-dijo abriendo sus brazos para que yo la abrazara, yo rodé mis ojos pero al final termine pegada a su cuerpo-  
-lo siento-dije disculpándome por el puñetazo  
-no te preocupes, me lo merecía- dijo sin importancia-pero sabes...para ser una Barbie, sí que pegas muy fuerte-

Yo reí y camine hacia mi lado de la habitación para traer mi botiquín.

-déjame ver tu nariz-le dije haciendo que se sentara en su cama  
-...está rota?- pregunto cuando termine de limpiar la sangre de su cara  
-no, solo se te inflamara un poco-dije poniendo una cinta en su tabique-tengo que ir por hielo-me Levante-no tardo ok-

Al salir de la habitación una corriente de aire fresco pego en mi cara haciendo que me despejara un poco de lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, yo nunca había golpeado a nadie de esa forma y yo misma me asombraba por haber reaccionado así...pero Santana provocaba tantas emociones desconocidas que no podía controlar, aparte, desde ahora...Santana me pertenecía y lo que es de Quinn Fabray...no se toca.

Saque mi celular y vi la hora 9:00 pm, Kurt todavía tardaría una hora en llegar a New York, así que comencé a escribir y mande un mensaje, eran dos palabras, pero dejaba claro lo que había decidido y lo que me proponía a hacer.

"será mía"

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujó en mis labios y de nuevo toda esa confianza que había perdido hace 3 semanas regresaba a todo mi cuerpo, lo había decidido y no estaba dispuesta a echarme para atras porque cuando yo queria algo lo tenia, y yo...yo queria a esa chica latina y ardiente, yo queria...a Santana Lopez.

* * *

si has llegada hasta aqui es porque te a gustado el capitulo, gracias por haber leido y bueno, nos estamos viendo en el proximo capitulo.

Quizas lo suba el domingo y si no el lunes ya estara publicada...no olviden los reveiws.

GRACIAS!


End file.
